


digimon! and slight op izumi

by izuku_deku134



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku_deku134/pseuds/izuku_deku134
Summary: Izumi was sitting in class in computer class doing assignments like the other kiddos but some are just playing some games which the goddamn teacher allowed Izumi was typing in words what she wanted in her life he chose a hero and a screen popped up in the computer sayingDo you want to be a hero yes or no ?Izumi clicked yes fast and a screen popped up showing a badly beated up wargreymon Izumi can help but feel bad for it and she starts to reach out to the screen and a another screen popped upDigimon- wargreymonType- hero and dragonData- currently dissipatingIzumi: w-wargreymon. she begins to reach her hand to the screen
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Kudos: 2





	1. explaintion on the story

izumi will get a digimon partner named snowagumon who is in his snowwargreymon form but gets badly damaged in a fight he had and all might will be a futa so izumi x fem all might and snowagumons name is snowy for short enjoy! the story


	2. snowy! agumon

Izumi was sitting in class in computer class doing assignments like the other kiddos but some are just playing some games which the goddamn teacher allowed Izumi was typing in words what she wanted in her life he chose a hero and a screen popped up in the computer saying

_Do you want to be a hero yes or no ?_

Izumi clicked yes fast and a screen popped up showing a badly beated up wargreymon Izumi can help but feel bad for it and she starts to reach out to the screen and a another screen popped up

_Digimon- wargreymon_   
_Type- hero and dragon_   
_Data- currently dissipating_

_desc- this is a very special digimon not usally found anywhere its rare blue usally agumon is yellow but this one is blue_

Izumi: w-wargreymon. she begins to reach her hand to the screen 

Kastuki looked over to where Izumi is and he sees Izumi reaching out to the screen he scoffs and gets up and walks over to Izumi saying

Kastuki: hey nerd whatcha got there some lame program?

Izumi ignore him and continue reaching out to wargreymon with its badly damage body wargreymon turned slightly to izumi and holding out there hand as well

Wargreymon: _I-Izumi_

Then there was a bright flash of light blinding everyone in the room everyone looked towards Izumi to see her gone the teacher was worried that she might get fired and yells to the students

Ru: students look around the campus and other classrooms to find Izumi midoriya !!! Now!!! If we can't this school is done for !!

Bakugo was panicking he still cared for his friend this bullying was to make her stop being a hero so he could protect her

Bakugo: SHIT EVERYONE LOOK AROUND NOW !!!

everyone started to look around

Meanwhile with Izumi and wargreymon

Izumi was on wargreymon and they were face to face

Izumi:I-is there a way I can h-help?

Wargreymon can sense incredible light inside her so pure and so warm he coughs

Wargreymon: Izumi please share the light within you can't you feel it ?

Izumi was confused to what he was saying

Wargreymon: you have to feel it Izumi feel the light within yourself reach in and grab it

He coughs up and his eyes faded out

Izumi: wargreymon!!! No!!! Please stay with me !!!!

Izumi starts to feel the light within herself and feel calm and warmth and she grabs it and there was a digivice in her hands which was green all around and black mixed in it and light green color as well and wargreymon eyes come back

Wargreymon: you f-found it now I am yours partner my power is your power you can summon it do not worry I will come back as a egg you must keep the egg safe until then Izumi stay safe and we'll guarded my egg

Wargreymon starts to fade out and Izumi starts crying until there was a red egg with strips on it she holds it and with the digivice in her hands starts glowing and she is back in the computer class with the egg in her arms as well the digivice as well as a crest of courage inside the digivice she was crying her tears hit the egg as she was holding the egg tightly in her arms everyone saw her on the ground crying holding some type of egg in her arms they were confused and bakugo begins to walk over to her Izumi sees this and she backs up to the wall and holds the egg closer has bakugo steps closer holding his hand out 

izumi: NO S-STAY B-BACK P-P-P-PLEASE! 

bakugo thoughts ' _is she really that afraid of me ? that badly?_ ''

bakugo: izumi im not going to hurt you or that egg just understand please

izumi thoughts ' _is he really telling the truth? or just trying to make a fool out of me? '_

izumi sighed and stands up with the egg and the digivice in her hands 

izumi: f-f-fine if you say your not going to hurt me or my egg then fine **but if you EVER EVER hurt my egg i will make your life HELL**

bakugo shivers 

bakugo: alright lets go home izumi oi teacher me and izumi are heading home 

ru: you can't do that bakugo not with that quirkle-

explosions started in bakugo's hands 

bakugo: I SIAD WE ARE GOING HOME 

ru nodded 

izumi and bakugo are walking home and they made some small talk while getting there 

izumi: kacchan be honset with me why are you starting to be nice to me?

bakugo thoughts ' _should i tell her that i was afraid that she killed her self for being a hero? i was so afraid thats why i started to do this bullying i hated it from the beggining i hate myself for it i really do'_

bakugo _sighs_

bakugo: the reason is i was scared that if you would become a hero that you would get killed leaving me and auntie inko i did'nt want that so i started to bully you so i can stop it but i made the wrong choice instead of just talking to you i let my stupid pride take the better of me izumi can you ever hope to forgive me?. he says looking into izumi's emerald eyes izumi thinks for a bit 

izumi's thoughts ' _kacchan you would worry about me becoming a hero? worried that i killed my self from fighting a villain while i was quirkless? i wish we couldive just talked it out instead of this whole bullying me i should forgive him forgive and forget im like that'_

izumi nodded 

izumi: yes i forgive you kacchan no matter what you done you did it for good to protect me or however you thought it would help but in the end i will always forgive you kacchan 

bakugo smiles and so does izumi after about walking 50 or so 60 minutes of walking the egg started to hatch izumi did not know what to do so instead she watched it hatch into a koromon koromon blinked his eyes for a little and seeing izumi smiling at him 

koromon: oh oh oh! izumi i was waiting for you for so long! after that fight i started to loose hope to come in find you but after i saw you had the light! i knew you had too be it ! 

izumi: can you explain what the light is? 

koromon: the light is a message to digimon that you are pure and good while i do sense some light in that guy behind you its very little everyone has it! but i feel the light with you is more stronger then anyone else's 

meanwhile in some place in japan 

tai and izzy was just talking how about they got into the human old through that gate that the evil digimon created and izzy got a loud noise on his digivice tentamon and agumon look at the pair in confusion and izzy looked at his digivice and he gasp in shock 

tai: what is it izzy?

izzy: there is a another digidestent! but we already found the last one was jedi telling a lie?

tai: you mean kari? yeah she is my sister she is the last one right why is there a another one?

agumon: tai you know the light i was telling you about ?

tai looked at agumon and nodded

tai: yeah you felt a stronger light even stronger then us and way more purer then us 

agumon nodded

agumon: well this person light growed even bigger so im guessing he or she already has a digimon but i dont understand how ?

izzy: well lets follow this single that i got from their digivice looks like they are about half way from where we stand and is walking away from us as we speak

tai: then lets go! 

izzy: should we call the others?

tai: no there's no time lets go! come on guys!

they leave the house 

with izumi and bakugo

izumi: oh and how are you blue ?

koromon: oh that means im a ice koromon! i am very rare! so i guess im special kind of digimon ! 

bakugo: so like a shiny works in pokemon where the pokemon has a 0.1 chance of spawning 

izumi shrugged

izumi: idk kacchan what kind of attacks do you have koromon?

koromon: well i have icy bubbles and thats it if i digiolve to a ice agumon then then i have a baby ice attack and a icy beam ill tell you the rest 

then izumi's digivice was rumbling and she took it out of her pocket and saw two red dots on her digivice and tilted her head in confusion and bakugo notice this 

bakugo: whats wrong? izumi?

izumi: when i look at my digivice (her digivice is green with black highlights and blue on the back) i see two red dots coming in close i dont know what it is !

bakugo: hm lets see what happens if we wait 

izumi shurgged and begin to walk with bakugo walking next to her she stops as she hears a wait she turns around to see two boys who are in there teens with two creatures that look like koromon she held koromon closely to her they caught up with them and they were panting 

izzy: *huff* are you a *huff* digidestent?

izumi tilted her head 

izumi: i dont know what that is. she holds koromon tightly

izzy: you have a digivice dont you?

izumi: you know what it is?

izzy: mhm i know what it is also is that a koromon your holding is that your digimon partner??

izumi: digimon?

koromon: oh right! i am known as a digimon digital monsters 

izumi: oh ok koromon 

tai: cool you have a koromon to?

izumi: uh who are you guys?

tai: my name is tai

izzy: im izzy just call me izzy. izzy gets a ringing noise from his computer and told izumi wait a minute he opens his computer to see jedi talking to them 

jedi: i see that you found a another destidestent good job! i can tell that she has powerfull will and light within her is growing even stronger train her you destidesten some evil digimon is coming to your world i dont know how but they are once you find a way to travel back to the digital world have her meet with me im counting on you! then he hangs up and izzy and tai nodded and they turned to see izumi in confusion

izumi: who was that person you was talking about?

izzy: well that was jedi is a digimon master or something like that he helps us with thi-. then they heared a roar in a distance and see a explosion she looked where kacchan was at to see him there next to her 

tai: what was that?

izzy: i dont know how about we go to it !

izumi and bakugo looked at each other and nodded and they all ran to the roar to see a digimon that was causing damage to the srarounding aera and heroes are trying to take it down but with no luck 

agumon: that is a wagakomon i dont know what its doing here!

izzy i dont know either tai?

tai: no clue 

izumi looked in horror as the digimon was hurting the heroes and she saw a woman that she looked like she was in pain and the digimon was about to attack her all of the sudden her legs moved with koromon in her arms she hears a ringing noise and koromon jumps out of her arms to see koromon glowing 

koromon: **koromon digivolves to!**

there was a big flash of light and snow srrounding izumi and koromon 

koromon: snowagumon!

with the snow and light over they see a snow verson of agumon and tai and izzy were dumbfondted at the look of her agumon the wagakomon roared at them and was going to attack and snowagumon sent out little blizzerd and froze the wagakomon and then attacked with a snow claw and killed the wagakomon snowagu ran up to izumi and hugged her and she hugged back laughing 

izumi: hahahahahaha! you evolve this is great im proud of you snowy! 

snowy: a nickname yay! 

tai came up to her and patted her on her shoulder the woman came up to izumi and smiled she kinda looked familiar to her with her yellow banks in her face and the way it looked 

??: i wanted to say thank you young lady for saving me

izumi smiled and blinded everyone 

izumi: glad to help!

strongarms: hey kid if you ever want some training come near my agency for some training lessions and good luck on being a hero you really helped us today 

izumi nodded and smiled 

??: so whats your name young lady?

izumi: oh im izumi midoriya whats yours if i may ask ?

toshi: im toshinoria yagi nice to meet you young midoriya toshi's thoughts 'why does my heart skip every time i see her smile?'

izumi: well yagi-san i gotta go home it was a pleasure to meet you!

toshi: hey kid you said you want to be a hero right ?

izumi nodded 

toshi: well i work for all might agency i can be your personal trainer you up for it ?

izumi beamed and nodded 

toshi: all i have to do is to tell you mom and before i forget you want to trade numbers so i could text you what time and place the training is 

izumi: yeah sure i can give you my mother's number and mine as well

izzy and tai just facepalm at this and bakugo just laughed 

toshi: if you want proof then here 

she hands them a card showing everything they had their mouths open 

izumi giggled 

izzy: hey midoirya if you have time on the weekends we would like you to meet our group of friends or teammates 

izumi: sure yagi-san is that okay?

toshi nodded 

izumi: she said yes 

izzy and tai nodded and head home and bakugo decided to go home alone and izumi and toshi arrived to izumi's house and izumi knocked on the door and inko opened it and izumi walked in and inko greeted toshinoria and to have some tea golden flower tea which toshinoria liked it and they started talking

inko: hm okay can you promise me that you watch over her?

toshina: yes i can ms inko i can tell some all might's sidekicks to watch over the area that me and young midoirya will be training in 

inko: alright 

toshina smiled toshina (toshina is the nickname im giving toshoniroia since it make cents *someone kill me for that pun*) shakes hands with inko and left and inko looked at snowy 

inko: so who is that izumi?

izumi thoughts ' _should i tell her that he is my quirk? no i should tell her everything'_

izumi told her everything and she agrees to it all she knows that izumi would not lie to her she looks at snowy 

inko: snowy can you promise me that you will help her and make sure she is safe?

snowy: yes i will do that inko! after all im her partner ! she will do the same to me !

izumi: oh mom i made two new friends today! 

inko: really?! my baby is all grown up! 

izumi: hahaha there names are tai and izzy they are really nice 

inko: thats sweet honey how about we eat some dinner your favorite!

snowy: now im hungry! 

inko chuckled and cooked some food for them and snowy liked it very much and it was time for them to sleep snowy and izumi got into bed with snowy turning into koromon for some room for izumi 

izumi: thanks koromon for being my friend 

koromon: no problem izumi! i will always be your firend no matter what !

izumi giggled and slept so did koromon inko opened the door slightly to see they are sleeping she smiles and close it they all went to sleep 

wiith toshina

tohina was making a plan for izumi for the training plan 

thoshina thoughts ' _i really hope she can handle this training this is going to be tough for her everytime i see her smile my heart skips a beat do i like her? '_

toshina sighed and packed up for the night and slept 

whew thats a chapter done let me know you guys like this or not alrighty bye! 


	3. snowagumon evolves to........

with tai and izzy 

tai and izzy are discussing things about yesterday

tai: midoriya was nice right?

izzy: yeah so we better call a meeting with the others and have izumi come here 

izzy begins to call everyone and kari goes into the room that they are in

kari: you call for a meeting bro?

tai: yeah we found a another digidestent kari turns out your not the last one 

kari: oh who are they?

tai: well apparently their name is izumi midoirya me and izzy met with her she has a snowagumon which is pretty cool

agumon: hey im cool!

tai: i know your cool agumon

kari: sweet! is she going to come over here is the rest of the gang coming here as well?

tai: mhm

izzy: alright guys everyones coming here so ill call izumi next to see if she wants to meet with us 

kari: can you put it in speaker ?

izzy:sure

izzy calls izumi

_izumi picks up_

izumi: _hey izzy what do you need? im training with toshina and snowagumon_

izzy: do you think you can come to a meeting here? and meet with our team?

izumi: _hey toshina can i go to a friends house? (sure but you have to train hard tomorrow if you want to be a hero you must train even if you are quirkless young midoirya)_

izzy: so izumi are you coming ?

izumi: _yeah sure let me get changed send me your adress_

izzy: okay its ********* ***** ******* ***** its tai's house 

izumi: _hey its pretty close to where i live_

izzy: really?

izumi: _yeah let me get dress- oh shit i gotta go! there is a werid brid thing flying close ! uh bye! ( izumi! lets hurry dont let parrotmon hit us with its sonic destroyer! freezy beam! sonic destroyer!)_ there was a explosion in the background and the line cuts off

izzy and tai look at each other and nodded 

kari: what happend! to her!

izzy: she got attacked by parrotmon 

tai: my memory is hazzy but when we were little that parrotmon attack us right kari?

kari: i dont remember

tai: its fine! lets just go there now!

the three of them ran out of the house to be greeted by matt tk mimi sora and joe 

tai: guys no time follow me ! the last digidestent is in trouble! she needs our help!

matt: wait! kari was not the last one! 

tai: no just follow me! 

with izumi and snowy ( snowagumon is a bit bigger like half tall as izumi)

izumi was on the back of snowagumon with him running and shooting frezzy beam attacks at parrotmon who just laughs at the attacks 

parrotmon: sonic destroyer! the attack hits a bridge and it starts to fall and snowy grabs izumi and covers her as the bridge collapse above them as there was a green and and black lights going everywhere 

snowagumon: **SNOWAGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!!!!**

unknown to them the media are recording this fight live then all of the people who were watching this jumps in there seat as the light disappears snowagumon digivolves to.....

snowagumon: **BLIZZERD** **GREYMON!**

snowy shakes off the rubble as he was protecting izumi from the rubble and growls at parrotmon "snowy?" izumi asked snowy looked down " im blizzard greymon now" snowy answered snowy growled and looked up at parrotmon and roars 

snowy: **NOVA BEAM!**

snowy shoots ice at parrotmon and snowy gets up and goes for a tail drop and drops parrotmon and shoots a nova beam and parrotmon data was gone izumi gets up and walk towards blizzard greymon 

izumi: snowy?

snowy looks down and smiles? snowy goes back to agumon or snowagumon and he hugs izumi 

izumi: good job on fighting if i want to fight with you i need to be stronger

snowy: we will be together forever right izumi?

izumi smiled and nodded 

news caster: as we see here this mystery girl and that thing with her killed the giant bird we have no idea what it was but it seems that they defeated it we are still trying to figure this out 

as tai and izzy and the rest of the gang gets there they see izumi and snowagumon resting tai goes up to her and izumi gets up and greeted tai 

tai: everyone this is izumi and her digimon is snowagumon they are rare so she is special as well 

izumi: hi

sora: finnaly another female in the group ! there is just two females in the team im so happy that you are in the team now izumi!

matt: welcome to the team

mimi: im so happy that you joined the team

tk: hi!

kari: im kari nice to meet you and welcome to the team izumi

izumi smiled

izumi: thank you 

tai: no problem and nice fight snowagumon

snowy: you watched me fight?

izzy: take a look at this 

izzy showed them the news 

news caster: will this mystory girl and her pet be heroes? we have no idea but lets hope that they are on our side 

izzy then showed her the comments on the video

_man that fight was crazy had me on the edge of my seat_

_this fight was good! a little scary at the middle part_

_i hope they will be heroes !_

izumi smiled at this 

izumi: should i say that snowy is my quirk?

tai: thats what we all did so you better do it 

izzy: yeah

izumi nodded 

izumi: it was nice to meet you guys and im going to go home

tk: alright i hope i see you again!

kari: see you! 

the rest of the team say goodbye and izumi leaves with snowy who said goodbye as well 

kari: what do you think gatomon?

gatomon: i can tell that she is part of the prophecy that lionmon told us about 

tai: yeah 

flash back*

lionmon : there will be a time of darkness and all will fell and the digidestent will fall as well but one will shine above the rest wiith a pure heart of gold to heal the angles of there partners they will create a new evolvtion their digimon will do something no digimon will do fuse with them they will become strong as one their light is stronger then the rest you must find this light and protect them with your life we cannot afford them to die......

flash back ends*

matt: i miss the big guy

tai: i do to mat but we have to protect her at all cost do not let her die 

the team nodded 

whew a another chapter done i hope you enjoy it guys! one of you guys can draw snowgreymon or blizzard greymon anyways have a good day


	4. blizzard greymon digivolve to! icetalgreymon!

izumi is seen doing some push ups while toshina is on her back and izumi is counting untll 100 

izumi: 90 

toshina: does anything hurt yet?

izumi: *huff* everything *huff* hurts! 

toshina: keep doing it even if it hurts still keep pushing 

izumi: 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100!

toshina gets off and izumi falls on her stomach making a oof sound and snowy comes along and breaths some cold air and izumi giggled and pats him on the head 

izumi: *huff* thanks buddy *huff* 

snowy: no problem izumi

toshina smiles at this 

toshi: lets get some training pick up some trash and put them in my truck. she says this as she points at her truck izumi nodded and began to lift some trash she notice that the bigger trash is much lighter then a few days ago 

izumi: wow this is light then a few days ago

she begins to clean up half of the beach under an hour she was picking up a trash and she spots two crest in a form of a heart and a sun like crest in forms of necklaces she puts down the trash and picks up the two crests on the ground and her digivice in her pocket glows and she take it out and the two crest shines bright before going inside the digivice she decided to pick up the pace and by the time she was done the sun was setting she was looking at half the beach that was clean under a few hours she smiles to her self she waves toshina a good bye and headed home she greets her mother and she heads into the shower while snowy helps out inko with some cooking when izumi was done she grabbed her phone and called izzy

izumi's thoughts ' _come on izzy pick up'_

izzy: _hey izumi what do ya need?_

izumi: well izzy i found to necklaces when i was cleaning a beach near my house when i picked them up they disappeared into my digivice do you know anything about it i can see you have the same necklace as me but on your necks but mine just went into my digivice

you can hear izzy gasped in the background

izzy _: please tell me what color were they and what they looked like_

izumi: well the first one looked like it was the sun and was orange and the secound once was a heart shaped and was green 

izzy: _well they can be used as digivolving your digimon into champion levels_

izumi was intrested at the levels and grabbed her notebook that was empty and told izzy to explain the whole digivolve thing while tentamon was filling bits of info if he gor ir wrong and snowy came into izumi's room and tapped her on her shoulder and she looks at snowy 

snowy: hey its dinner time!

izumi: i have to call you in the morning izzy its getting late night!

izzy: _night!_

izumi hangs up and puts her phone down and she gets up and walks to the dinner table with snowy and they sat down and inko sets down the food and they ate

snowy: hm! this is so good! 

izumi: yeah its my mother's cooking its always good i dont know what she always put in it 

inko: i just put love in it izumi 

izumi: haha okay mom

inko: oh can i see your digi thing that you always carry around?

izumi looked at her with a shocked face

inko: what? sometimes i hear you talking to that boy on the phone calling them a digiwhat?

izumi: digivice mom

inko: ah okay but can i see it?

izumi nodded and handed her her digivice 

inko: ohhh i love this design all of the green and a mix of black and light green on the back i like it. she hands the digivice back to izumi

inko: so im guessing your friends have those too?

izumi nodded 

inko looks at snowy

inko: snowy can you promise me that you will protect izumi ?

snowy looked at izumi and at her 

snowy: i will she will protect me and i will protect her dont worry izumi's mother we already promised to fight together 

inko smiled 

inko: welp off to bed you two

izumi: good night mom! 

izumi and snowy goes into izumi's room and izumi sleeps on her bed with koromon but that night she had a dream

in izumi's mindscape 

izumi was looking around to see she was at a palace with many status behind her and one in front of her was big and then she saw a angle flying down and touching the ground she was wearing cyan and yellow amour with a sword and a shield she looked at izumi with a smile 

ophanimon: **He** **llo little one I see you found your partner you may be asking who I'm I?**

izumi nodded

ophanimon: **To answer you're question, please tell me your name**

izumi: im izumi midoirya

ophanimon: **To how I came here in your mind is because of you're light you're light is so strong you have awakened me izumi from my deep slumber and I will accompany you on you're adventure, izumi since you are the one who awakened me why you may ask?**

izumi again nodded

ophanimon: **It's because of your pure soul and strong light that you have gained my trust izumi I will be there when you need it the most if you are ever feeling weak or can't understand you're feelings come talk to me meditate to come see me**

izumi: please tell me your name 

ophanimon smiled: **My name is Ophanimon one of many celestial digimon may I wish you luck on you're training and I will be watching you good luck chosen one**

izumi tilted her head ' _chosen one? what is that?'_

then she woke up she panted heavily as she looked around

' _w-w-what was t-that place? it felt so real'_

she looked at koromon who was still sleeping and she saw her alarm clock it was 6 o clock she got up from bed and changed into some sweat pants and a shirt and she nudged koromon to wake 

izumi: hey you want to go on a run with me? 

koromon smiled and nodded 

izumi grabbed two water bottles and some snacks and put it in her yellow backpack koromon is now snowagumon and they head outside to see its raining izumi sighed and took a umbrawla and begins to jog with snowy next to her 

after 50 or an 1 hour of jogging in the rain and they stop izumi sees a cafe shop and she goes in it she grabbed some money when they left they sat down and a waiter came 

waiter: uh mam is that your quirk?; as he pointed to snowy

izumi ' _shit i have to say he is my quirk its just sentent thats all'_

izumi: yeah he is my quirk its a sentient quirk can we both order now?

the waiter nodded and izumi got some hot coco and a small cake snowy got some hot coco with some marshmellows in it and a soup and they started to eat izumi looked out the window as she was drinking the hot coco in deep thought 

' _what was that digimon? and what was she doing in my dreams and also more importantly where was i in the dream? she said her name was ophanimon maybe we should visit tai's house i do have a off day of training i did do a 10 k run with snowy'_

snowy: izumi!

izumi: hm?

snowy: whats wrong?

izumi: oh nothing is wrong we should go visit tai 

snowy: okay !

waiter: do you want to pay now? mam?

izumi: yes please 

waiter: that will be 2000 yen please

izumi gives the money to the waiter and goes to tai's house and she knocks on the door and tai's mother opens the door 

yuuko: oh hello who are you?

izumi: im izumi midoriya im your son's frind tai?

yuuko: ah okay let me get him here come in!

she lets izumi inside the house and she gestured her to the couch 

yuuko: tai! your friend is here!

tai: coming!

tai walks to the room to see izumi and snowy and he saw snowy and he freaked out 

izumi: hi tai why are you so nervous?

tai: uhh mom can me and kari and izumi go into my room real quick?

yuuko: mhm oh and what is your name little guy?

snowy: im snowy! im izumi's partner!

yuuko: aw cute anyway ill get kari and tell her to go to your room 

tai: thanks mom

tai grabs izumi's hand and drags her into his room and tai closes the door

tai: what were you thinking bringing your digimon here! 

izumi: but you have agumon right ?

agumon: im here!

izumi looks to see agumon in the rookie form acting like a pillow she giggled 

agumon: whats so funny izumi?

izumi: nothing

izumi: oh tai can you call izzy? i had a dream last night and i think you guys want to hear it 

kari comes in the room and she sees snowy

snowy: hi kari!

kari: hi!

tai: izumi please tell me that your mom knows about your digimon?

izumi: oh she was fine with it she made snowy a promise to protect me 

tai: hm kari where is gatomon?

kari: she is in my room

tai nodded

tai: so can you bring gatomon here?

kari nodded and leaves to get gatomon

tai: so what did you dream about izumi?

izumi: well i dremted about a digimon named ophanimon 

tai: hm never heard a name like that lets call izzy

tai is calling izzy as kari brings in gatomon

gatomon: hi snowy!

snowy: hi!

snowy and gatomon begins to talk 

kari: seems like snowy and gatomon already friends huh?

izumi: haha yeah

tai: hey izzy we need your help here izumi dreamed something last night 

izzy: _put me on speaker tai_

tai puts izzy on speaker

izzy _: okay izumi please explain on what you were dreaming_

izumi: well i dreamed about this digimon named ophanimon

izzy: _ophanimon? hm what did it say to you?_

izumi: well she said that i awakened her with my light she said she was once in a group called celestial digimon i guess the group dissbanded seeing that she was the only one left i was in some werid place with many satues behind me and a big one in front of me i was in a planes biome with some grass around me she also said she would watch over me and she called me the chosen one? i really dont know what the chosen one means thats why i came to you guys you seem to know a lot of digimon than me 

izzy _: most likly you just encounter a angle digimon like kari's digimon with the angewomon hmm this place let me speak with jedi to see if he can ya know tell us what that place is in the mean time go home and rest and study the entrence exam is 4 months away right izumi?_

izumi: yeah 

izumi gets up and snowy sees this and says goodbye to gatomo and they left saying goodbye to tai kari agumon and gatomon and yuuko izumi gets a text from toshina to come to the beach she heads there jogging and sees toshina there looking half surprised 

toshina: ah you made it 

izumi: so what do you need?

toshina: izumi i have not been honest with you 

izumi: w-what do you mean?

toshina buffs up

izumi: A-A-A-A-A-ALLL MIGHT!

toshina: quite down young midoriya 

izumi: so your toshina?

toshina nodded 

izumi: so you've been training me the hole time?

toshina: yes i have young midoriya 

izumi: how come you told me this now?

toshina: because izumi my power is fading away and a need a successor and you midoriya are my successor 

izumi: why me?

toshina: because you have something special even if you were quirkless you still wanted to be a hero and save everyone i admire that but to the true nature of my quirk is called One For ALL

izumi: One For All?

toshina: yes its been passed down from generation to genertation and now i will pass it on to you midoriya 

izumi: why chose me toshina? i dont deserve this 

toshina: young midoirya the reason i chose you is because you are always putting others then yourself you are selfnesses thats why i chose you midoriya 

izumi: okay i accept 

toshina picks out a hair 

toshina: then eat this!

snowy just laughed 

izumi: w-w-what! im not eating that! i dont know where its been ! 

toshina: its either this or you have to drink that

izumi blushed 

izumi: alright ill eat the hair 

izumi grabs the hair from toshina and eats it she feels much more powerfull

izumi: whoa what is this?

toshina: it worked already?

izumi nodded 

toshina: to feel the power you must clench your butt checks kid and yell smash! 

izumi: okay thats a horrible idea toshina i should spread out the power through out my whole body 

toshina rubbed her neck \

toshina: sorry

izumi: its fine 

izumi speads one for all thruout her body and full crowl is born 

toshina: how much percentage can you use?

izumi: about 20 percent if i go to 30 i feel strained 

toshina: already huh so that training did work

izumi: hm?

toshina: nothing young midoirya 

izumiL okay 

toshina: power down and lets finish cleaning this beach 

izumi:right! 

they proceeded to clean the beach and under for a few hours izumi is looking at a clean beach smiling while snowy is playing on the sand toshina pats on izumi shoulder and smiles at her and izumi smiled back

toshina: now to hand to hand compact training and sharp shooting for snowy snowy i want you to shoot these cans. as she points to the cans and snowy nodded and begins to sharp shoot the cans and toshina buffs up 

toshina: now young midoriya this will be hard are you up for it ? 

izumi with a determine face says yes 

toshina: now power up to 30 percent we are going to push you so far so your body can handle 50 percent now the exams are in 4 months and we need to reach at least 80 percent of one for all

izumi: ill train my hardest 

toshina: oh and dont use my moves this quirk you have now its yours not anyone elses i know you admire me but you need to come up with your own moves 

izumi: alright 

izumi activates full cowl at 30 percent and feels strain on her body she is barely to move from a punch from toshina 

izumi: i was not ready!

toshina: IN FIGHTS YOU WILL NOT HAVE TIME TO ATTACK YOU MUST BE READY!

izumi begins to move around and punched toshina in the face but she grabbed izumi's arm and thrown her to the ground 

izumi: ow!

toshina: come on is that all you got !?

izumi: im not done yet! 

izumi begins to throw some punches at toshina but she dodged all of them and hit izumi in the side knocking her to the ground they keep at this for a while 

after some time.....

izumi: * huff* im tired *huff* 

toshina was drinking some water and she handed izumi some water and she drank all of it 

snowy: slow down or your going to choke!

izumi: sorry im just tired and thirsty 

snowy chuckles 

snowy: its fine izumi just slow down and breath 

izumi: whew 

month 1 

izumi gets a handle for one for all and creates shoot style with kicks instead of punches and spends time with snowy 

month 2 

izumi has gone up to 30 percent of one for all to 40 percent 

month 3

izumi was training really hard and was able to reach one for all at 80 percent but will stay at 10 percent of one for all so she wont kill anyone

month 4 

izumi is lying on the ground panting hard and sweaty with toshina sitting on the ground waiting 

toshina: looks like im going to be a teacher at UA izumi

izumi sits up quickly and looks at toshina 

izumi: really?!

toshina: mhm now izumi just because im going to be a teacher at UA means i should not play favorites you do know that right?

izumi: yeah i know 

toshina looks at the sun setting ' _I should tell her now before anyone takes her from me'_

toshina: izumi i have something to ask of you you can decline of course 

izumi looks at her confused 

toshina takes a huge breath 

toshina: izumi will you be m-my girlfriend?

izumi stands up quickly and look at toshina with a surprised look

toshina: to tell you the truth when you saved me from that creature i already fell in love with you izumi i know this is a shock to you i can understand if you do not want to-

izumi: yes i will. toshina looks at her izumi was a waterfall and toshina laughed at the sight 

toshina: overracting much?

izumi: would any one react the way i was when you asked me out?

toshina: hm fair point 

izumi sits down and sides hugs toshina

izumi: i will love to be your girlfriend toshina this makes me happy 

toshina: i dont know how to date so bare with me 

izumi giggles: me either but lets promise that we will protect each other right? and always love each other no matter what

toshina: yeah 

izumi kissed toshina on the check and waved toshina a goodbye izumi as been training all week for this and studying with the help of izzy and joe who knows medical science just in case i hurt my self or i see others in a bad shape and need medical help

morning time

izumi was standing in front of UA smiling 

bakugo: well hi izumi long time no see 

izumi looked behind her so did snowy and they greeted bakugo

snowy: hi bakugo!

bakugo: how are ya guys?

izumi: im doing good kacchan ! oh and guess what!

bakugo: what?

izumi: turns out i have a quirk ! 

bakugo nouth was open

izumi: close your mouth you might get something in it 

bakugo closed his mouth

izumi: my quirk is stockpile but if i use it too much it might break my body i can use 80 percent 

bakugo: dang who could have known. he rubbed izumi's hair and walked inside so did izumi

izumi looked around for a seat and sat next to bakugo with snowy on her lap 

mic: can i get a YEAH?!

snowy: YEAH!!!

mic: looks who is happy today! anyways lets get to bussiness

mic explains the whole thing 

mic: okay any questions? no questions okay great go get your test and examine 9003 come here

as everyone else begins to leave for the writen test izumi and snowy walks up to mic

mic: so is he your quirk?

izumi: yes he is his name is snowy i have two actually one is him and one is stockpiling 

mic: alright little listener you can go i just wanted to comfirm that 

izumi nodded and went to do the test 

the test for izumi was so easy she pointed out some mistakes that was on the test in the middle of the test tho

snowy: izumi im hungry

izumi chuckled and digs in her backpack and brought out some lunch for snowy that she made that snowy likes and she handed it to snowy

izumi: now be quite now snowy dont chew loudly other poeple are taking the test 

snowy nodded and begins to eat 

snowy: so good

izumi was done taking the tesr and handed to midnight 

midnight: so how did you think you did?

izumi: thanks to some friends the test was easy good thing i studyed with them 

midnight: good for you you may sit untill the test is over 

izumi sat down and played on her digivice and some features on it she brought out her notebook and draw some digimon that she had info on thanks to izzy tai and kari and some of the team as well she begins to draw snowy

snowy: are you drawing me?

izumi: yeah 

snowy: i want to see !

izumi: shhh! and okay dont be so loud 

snowy: okay

snowy sat besides izumi and watch her draw himself as she brought out some colors she packed and begins coloring the picture of snowy 

snowy: your so good at drawing 

izumi: hehe thanks 

midnight: okay! all of the test is turned in you may get on the buss to the battle field 

izumi and snowy nodded and they got on the buss and head to battle ground gamma once they got there they see all who were competing she was hell of nervous snowy tucked on her shirt and izumi looked at snowy and smiled and nodded she sits down and starts to meditate she breathed in and out and she entered her mindscape to see ophanimon

ophanimon: **Welcome chosen one I see you are in a middle of a test battle test do you want me to give you strength?**

izumi: no ophanimon i came here to calm down 

ophanimon: **Ah okay here let me guide you to the waterfall you have here in your mindscape**

ophanimon begins to guide izumi to a waterfall and she beings to calm down 

izumi: thank you ophanimon

ophanimon: **No problem you may want to wake up now the test is about to begin**

izumi nodded and she opens her eyes and stands up she looks at snowy and snowy looks at her with determine eyes and she holds her digivice 

mic: okay 3 2 1 GO

there was a bright light blinding everyone

snowy: SNOWAGUMON EVOLVES TO!

once the light was gone everyone just stared at the digimon who was smaller then before was now big as hell mic had his mouth open so did the rest of the people there 

snowy: BLIZZARD GREYMON

izumi gets on top of snowy and they ride in there with snowy begining to ice beam the robots everyone snapped out of it and heads in there 

in the observer room

nezu: well this is intresting we never had a quirk like that now do we ?

as he stares at the screen with izumi riding on snowy's head as he blows up some robots 

midnight: hey i saw them in the writing test room

snipe: i do have to say he do has some nice shooten skills 

toshina: i saw them before at a beach training 

nezu: really now?

toshina nodded 

nezu: shouta bring me the file for them 

shouta hands nezu a file of izumi and snowy as nezu begins to read it over 

nezu: intresting it says here her partner's name is snowy and he appared as a egg at first she had a some type of device as she calls it a digivice helps her with digivolving snowy and says its her quirk 

shouta: i want her in my class she has potstiol to be a hero

nezu: alright shouta now lets begin the real test 

with izumi and snowy 

izumi: thats 80 points snowy we should let the others have a chance 

snowy: right 

the ground starts to shake as snowy growled 

izumi: whats wrong snowy?

snowy: something big is coming i smell a digimon 

meanwhile with tai and izzy

izzy was typing on his computer while tai was playing a game on his phone all of the sudden agumon and tentamon starts growling 

tai: whats wrong agumon?

agumon: there is a digimon here 

tentamon: and its evil 

izzy: ill search for izumi's digivice 

izumi's digivice pops up and a unknown digimon is there with a purple single 

izzy: TAI WE NEED TO GO THERE NOW ! SHE IS GETTING ATTACK BY A DIGIMON AN EVIL ONE COME ON

tai: wait izzy! she is taking the entrence exam a lot of pro heroes are going to be there ! 

izzy was packing his computer 

izzy: I DONT CARE WE NEED TO GO THIS IS A ULTIMENT LEVEL DIGIMON MOST PROS WILL DIE THERE NOW COME ON!

tai grabs his digivice 

tai goes into kari's room

tai: kari izumi is in truoble with a evil digimon come on we need to help her 

kari: okay come on gatomon 

gatomon: to be frank with you kari this digimon is a fallen angle we need to go there now 

kari nods and they head out 

with izumi and snowy

snowy growled even more as a big egg opens in the sky

in the observer room

shouta: nezu did you do that?

nezu: no this was supposed to be the 0 pointer 

toshina: should i go nezu?

nezu: no lets see how they proform will they save people or run away?

toshina: but we need to go!

nezu: hm if the situation is bad then you can go toshina 

with izumi and snowy

the egg opens up to revel a digimon flying down 

neodevimon: _come here child and the rest wont have to suffer i will make it quick and painfull_

izumi: what do we do? snowy

snowy: we fight! 

snowy roars and shoots a ice beam and neodevimon counter it and shoots a beam of shadows at snowy and they fall down on the ground with them saying ow snowy gets up and protected izumi from another blast 

izumi: snowy! 

snowy: dont worry ill protect you!

neodevimon sees a girl and picks her up by her throat as she screams in pain 

neodevimon: _child i will not repeat my self again or else she dies_

as he squeses the girls throat you can hear screams from everywhere 

izumi ' _i dont know what to do! UGH WHY ?! I WANT TO SAFE HER '_ as she says this her digivice begins to glow green and orange as it grows big and two crest shows up they compine into a sun with a heart inside it and light rains down on snowy 

snowy: blizzard greymon digivolves to!

snow begins to show up everywhere 

with tai and izzy and kari

tai and izzy and kari was riding on metal greymon and they were heading to battleground bata as they start seeing snow everywhere 

tai: metalgreymon worry! thats snowy!

metalgreymon: im on it!

once they got there they see neodevimon and izumi looking at green and orange light and snow around the massive digimon

izzy: snowy is evovling to the ultimate stage !

tai: but whats that digimon!

izzy: its neodevimon its a ultimate digimon its attacks are guilti claw and dispre wind storm and shadow of dispare! 

snowy: ICETALGREYMON!

when the light and snow dissapres they see snowy with ice metal on his left arm and chest and wings of ice and snow coming of his ice wings 

before anyone could react snowy hits neodevimon and grabs the girl and lets her down near izumi 

snowy: GIGA ICE !!

snowy shoots out big ice from his chest and they hit neodevimon and he screams in pain and laughs he fought through the attack and brought snowy to the ground and the ground cracks with one hand neodevimon was about to hit snowy but was catch by izumi and izumi shouts

izumi: DIGITAL SMASH! 

izumi hits neodevimon with 100 percent of one for all and was sent flying backwards to a building as she grunts in pain to see her arm slightly red 

snowy: izumi!

izumi: we promised to fight together right snowy! 

snowy gets up 

snowy: yeah! we will always fight! together!

neodevimon: _what a surprise found a human stronger than a digimon but i will have to kill you_

angewomon: not if i can stop it!. she shoots an a light at neodevimon and he screams in pain and metal greymon shoots his giga impact at neodevimon as he screams in pain again and he shoots a shadow of dispare at snowy as snowy screams in pain 

izumi: snowy!

izumi looked at neodevimon and she runs at him with 80 percent of one for all and she gets in the face of neodevimon with a cross x and she slashes down 

izumi: crossing edge!

neodevimon gets sent back and snowy shoots a powered ice beam and he destoryes the data of neodevimon 

izumi sighed a relive she looked at the girl who was saved by snowy as she smiles at her and she smiles back and she runs home snowy goes into his snowagumon and falls on to the ground with a oof sound 

snowy: im pooped 

izumi: dont tell me about it 

snowy: oh your arm!

izumi looks at her room to see its red 

izumi shrugged as she looks up to see metalgreymon and angewomon with izzy tai and kari

izumi: im fine! you guys can go! 

tai: alright !

metalgreymon leaves with angewomon 

recovery girl comes out and sees izumi sitting on the ground with a red arm 

RG: well you need some healing young one 

izumi looks at RG and nods 

RG kissed izumi on her shoulder as she begins to heal up 

RG: well go on home young one dont get hurt on the way home 

izumi smiled and thanks recovery girl 

izumi gets home and lays on her bed to fall asleep on her pillow with snowy sleeping next to her 

whew a chapter done see ya guys soon! hope you enjoy this chapter!


	5. quirk assesment test and a new surprise from the holy digimon

izumi was just reading a book while snowy was humming a song izumi was enjoying the humming and the quietness of the room izumi was setting at her desk reading the book while snowy was setting on the bed ragging his foot around back and forward while humming a sweet tone izumi liked this its been a week since the entrence exam izumi was nervous but snowy kept saying its going to be alright we just have to wait then inko busted down the door to her room

inko: sweetie its here!

izumi: let me see it please!

inko handed her the leter and went outside izumi stared at the letter at her desk

izumi thoughts ' _this is it this is where my story starts as a hero!'_

snowy: come on izumi open it !

izumi nodded and opened the letter and came out a hologram and it started to play to revel all might

izumi: toshina? this is where you are all the time?

toshina: sorry young midoriya! with a lot of power comes a lot of paper work *ahem* anywhy the written exam was off the charts giving you 100 percent no errors good job! with the studying and the physical you had 50 villain points but do to a event where that thing occurred and you defeated it with some of your friends we offered some of them to come here at UA for the teacher assets and to help them but only 1 applyed so due to you defeating that thing we rewarded you 100 villain points for being calm and collected during that time and snowy your friend will have 50 villain points and 50 hero points for saving that girl izumi i am proud of you for working so hard and welcome to your hero academia !

the holowgram shuts off to revel the leaderboard showing her and snowy in first place together under her was bakugo the 2 place in it izumi chuckled at that her in first place while kacchan was in 2 place snowy surprised her by hugging her by a bear hug

izumi: stop i can't breath!

snowy: oh sorry!

izumi: its fine lets tell mom!

izumi returns the hug to snowy and went out to tell her mother they both cried while snowy was patting their backs izumi got a message from toshina to meet her at the beach

izumi: hey mom i have to meet my girlfriend to tell her the news

inko; wait?! y-you have a girlfriend!

izumi: oh i forgot to tell you hehe

inko: is it your personal trainer?

izumi: how did you know?

inko: sweetie i would know im a mother

izumi tilted her head

inko: but anyways just be careful

izumi: yes mam

izumi leaves with snowy to go the beach and when she got there she saw toshina she runs even faster and gave her a bear tackle and hugs her

izumi: toshina i passed!

toshina just chuckles and pats her head

toshina: i know and izumi you know i can't play favorites right? even if you are my girlfriend plus we have to keep it a secret

izumi: i know i know but this is perfect i would stay like this forever !

toshina chuckles

izumi and toshina spend the night at the beach looking at the starts and talking about the solor system and the stars toshina looked at her phone and sees its almost midnight

toshina: kid you have to go home

izumi: alright

izumi with a quick kiss on the check she gets up and runs home with snowy who was there as well

toshina: what did i do to get a wonderful girlfriend?

toshina chuckles and leaves the beach

izumi gets home with snowy and says sorry over and over again to her mom

izumi: im really sorry mom we were just talking and what seems to be really slow but really fast time mom!

inko: i get it sweetie but you need to be more careful with time i need to teach you about time managment

izumi: mom!

inko laughs

inko: just kidding

a few weeks later

school as came and snowy and izumi woke up with a start ahead and izumi got dressed snowy just waited for her they ate breakfast they had 20 minutes to get to class izumi and snowy left with them saying goodbye to inko and they leave izumi and snowy was runnning through the hallways to find class 1a they keep on running for a while and they find the class and izumi stands there

izumi thoughts ' _don't get nervous they are just classmates i hope kacchan is there'_

izumi opens the door to revel all of her classmates just chatting and she sees bakugo just staring at the window izumi was kind of weirded out by that she just stopped by a feeling on her shoulder she turns around to see a girl

ochako: you must be the one who saved me i wanted to thank you but you left in a hurry and i see that your quirk is out is it a sentient quirk?

izumi: y-yeah he is i treat him like family his name is snowy and he is a boy not an it

ochako: oh gosh im sorry!

snowy: its fine! people make that mistake all the time!

ochako: wow snowy is really big almost tall as me

izumi: yeah you get used to it but he is a big fluffy!

shouta: if you are here to make friend i advice you to not this is a hero school and we are here to be heros hello my name is shouta awzawa nice to meet you put these uniforms and head outside

we all see the class outside in there uniforms exept snowy

Iida: how come he does not get a uniform sir!

shouta: because he is a quirk belongs to her

shouta points towards izumi who just waved and was really nervous

shouta: anyway midoriya how long had you thrown a ball in middle school

izumi: about 50 meters sir

shouta nodded and handed the ball to snowy izumi was confused why not throw it to her

shouta: now use your quirk to throw the ball i exepected you to not hold back stay in the line anything will do

izumi looks at snowy and snowy nods

snowy walked up to the circle and izumi took out her digivice and people looked at her with confusion and bakugo just laughed

bakugo: hahahahaha you guys are idoits that thing in her hands is her quirk!

Iida: oh but was that thing her quirk?

bakugo scofft

bakugo: its not a thing he has a name you know ? quirks as feelings and snowy is a example on what quirks feel like right izumi?

izumi looked at bakugo and nodded

izumi breathed in and out and her digivice starts to glow a bright green and orange as snowy begins to glow

snowy: snowagumon digivolves to!

snowy began to grow large as white strips begin to grow on his body he gets even larger as horns begin to grow on his head

snowy: blizzard greymon !

when it was over everyone was in awe on how large snowy was now bakugo has seen it before as he smirked

shouta thoughts ' _just as a thought he is a sentient quirk but how is that device connected to him? so many questions less answers'_

snowy throws the ball as hard as he can and a sonic boom can be heard snowy smiled at this so did izumi they looked back at shouta

shouta holds up the device that recorded their meters

shouta: 1500 meters good job

snowy just said yay with the girls cooing on how cute he was dark shadow just smiled while his master just scoffts

bakugo: now thats what im talking about snowy!

izumi chuckled while snowy just blushed

shouta: is there anyway for him to turn back?

izumi: hmm we just have to wait out

shouta: i also heard that you have a another quirk is that true?

izumi: yes its stockpile i can use it at 80 percent right now i can use it at 90 percent but it can strain my body i can even use 100 percent if im not moving

shouta: hm okay snowy go sit down while your master is doing the test

snowy: but im her quirk so can't i help her?

izumi: sorry bud you have to sit out for this test 

snowy: aw

snowy sits down with a sad look on his face 

izumi: hey cheer up how about when this is over we can go visit tai's house so you can talk to gatomon i know you like her

snowy blushed and just nodded his head 

izumi chuckled 

shouta: who is gatomon?

izumi: oh its my friends sister quirk its sentient to everytime i visit them he likes to talk to gatomon same for agumon

shouta: hm and what is that in your hands?

izumi: its my digivice its for snowy to digivolve he can turn into his champion stage which you see now his ultiment stage and mega? izzy talked about it once but we have'ent achived it yet 

shouta: okay 

the rest of the test was easy for izumi she just blow right thru them scoring 1st place in everything making bakugo mad a bit when it was over izumi was first and secound was bakugo and thrid was momo and fouth is todoroki izumi looked at todoroki with a sad look he looks at izumi 

todoroki: do you need somethiing?

izumi: oh no sorry for staring!

todoroki: it's fine 

mineta just falled to the ground crying

mineta: i wont be able to touch yaoyozo's boobs or midoriya's no!

bakugo was angry at the guy and exploded him 

izumi: kacchan!

bakguo: no one will get her plus she already has someone if any of you extras take her happness away from her ill blow you to the moon! and hope you die with a lack of oxygen!

kirishima: whoa dude thats a little extreme 

mineta: fine then ill just force her!

bakugo: good luck with that she is dating someone twice her age she wont even let you! its not a guy its a woman you better back off!

as he said this his hands were explosions in them 

izumi was heavily blushing

ochako: is that true midoriya?

izumi nodded: my mother approved of it as long we are happy then thats all i need 

snowy came up to her and hugged her from behind izumi chuckled and hugged him

tokoyami: hey im tokoyami nice to meet you finaly found someone with the same quirk as mine 

izumi: nice to meet you as well

then there was a bright flash of light blinding everyone shouta was on guard then when the light stopped everyone gasped at the sight an litterale angle was above izumi izumi looked above her head and relized who it was 

izumi: ophanimon? w-what are you doing here?

ophanimon: **I came here to watch over you i sense a dark presence somewhere so i'll stay with you in the mean time is that fine?**

izumi: s-sure its f-fine but what dark presence ophanimon?

ophanimon: **You know neodevimon? well he is not dead there was a crystal and somehow someone picked it up and now i sense a even greator presence izumi we must prepare have you told the team yet?**

izumi: you know?

ophanimon: Yes I know i'm in your head silly 

izumi just slapped her head 

izumi: i forgot about that 

shouta: who are you and what are you doing here?

izumi just looked over at him with pleading eyes not angering her and shouta gave a questioning look

ophanimon: **To answer your question HUMAN I am ophanimon the last holy digimon right now there is only two that are here with us but I am the last one and do NOT speak to me like that in that tone I am only here to watch over izumi to make sure she fififul her destiny**

shouta gave a mad look at her 

ophanimon: **HUMANS like you need to learn how to be kind and caring like izumi here i looked through her memories and I must say that I DO NOT APPROVE ANY HUMAN NO MATTER THEY ARE DISGUSTING LITTLE CREATURES THAT NEED TO BE PUNISH THINKING THAT THEY HAVE THE POWER TO RULE?!**

izumi: ophanimon! they are not worth it ! trust me!

ophanimon: **The only one here that redeemed himself his bakugo kastuki he relized his mistake and learned from it but you humans need to learn from him and izumi for now on I will be with izumi if anyone dares to hurt her I will attack you I will give you that warning and take her happyness away from her I will send you to the deepest part of the digital world and keep you there untill you have no emoutions left that is a warning**

everyone just shifer down their spine including shouta 

shouta thoughts ' _i need answers on who this ophanimon is and what she said is true i better not anger her'_

shouta: mineta your coming with me back up your things and class there is a syllybes on my desk sign it with your parents tonight and then you can leave 

everyone nodded and mineta walked with shouta everyone in school was looking at izumi and at the angle beside her wearing green armor they picked up the paper and everyone started to pack up ochako walks up to izumi and ophanimon stares at her making her nervous

ochako: h-hey midoriya how are you feeling?

izumi: nervous how about you snowy?

snowy: good!

izumi: hm what do we do for school tomorrow ?

izumi and snowy and ophanimon walked out to the school 

izumi: ophanimon be honest with me why did you chose me? i done nothing but your here protecting me from something 

ophanimon: **Izumi the digital world is not in a best shape as if right now even I can't go there**

unknown from the two of them ohcako and Iida were listening to their conservation

izumi: what do you mean? i thought tai and the gang fixed it 

ophanimon: **The digital world is not what is not what it used be it's changing there are more evil digimon than before thats why i choose you izumi when the time comes you will find out why you were choosen you tai sora izzy matt tk and kari and joe will go back to the digital world to defeat that thing i was sensing its creating more and more evil digimon to come and kill you.** she kneels and comes face to face with izumi and putting her hand on her shoulder 

ophanimon: **That is why desteny choose you izumi you may face hardships later on but I know you can overcome them because you have the most purest of heart out there so izumi will you make me your secound partner?**

izumi gave a wide eyed look at ophanimon

izumi took out her digivice 

izumi: are you sure with this? is this what you want?

ophanimon nodded and she placed her hand on the digivice there was light coming from the digivice and ophanimon was gone izumi panaic untill she heard a voice in her digivice 

ophanimon: **calm down izumi i'm right here i'm in your digivice it happens when you have one or more digimon as your partners and inside looks completly different it looks like im in a planes biome with flowers and with a tree on the top of the hill**

izumi: i hope you like it there and how do i release you?

ophanimon: **just do ophanimon appear i know its funny but it works**

izumi does the thing and ophanimon came out izumi and her headed home 

ochako: digitalworld? and digimon?

Iida: i think we are not meant to see that 

the two of them nodded and leave forgeting what they saw izumi and snowy and ophanimon got home and izumi went sright to her bed and passed out snowy just laughed when she did it 

ophanimon: **when will she be awake?**

snowy: i dont know but lets protect her and her mother 

ophanimon: **I agree with that**

they both laugh in quiet and they fell asleep some time later when inko got home she cooked some dinner and she opened the door to izumi's room to find a shocking sight an angle sleeping while her back was against izumi's bed inko smiled and closed the door made a note and place it in the microwave on the microwave so she know where the food is 

whew thats a chapter sorry if this took long had school to do but now we are in self you know we have to do online for this week and tomorrow i will be off since its my bday tomorrow so bye!


	6. our war game

izumi was sitting in class while midnight was teaching about sex ed a lot of people were unconfimble with this inculuding izumi snowy was sitting besides her snowy was confused about this whole baby thing snowy raised his hand and midnight looked at him

midnight: yes?

snowy: im still confused on the whole baby thing is that were izumi was born? 

midnight: ... your talking about the womb correct?

snowy: yeah

midnight: well if the sperm will be attracted to the egg as the egg will be firtilized and once its fertilized in a few months a baby will be born now why are you confused about that snowy?

snowy: well you see i remeber izumi told me that once her quirk was activated i was an egg 

midnight: well thats a good question midroiya care to explain?

izumi: w-well when my quirk activated an egg appered and he hacthed into a small cute koromon now i dont know why he was in a egg ( she knows very well why snowy was in a egg now since izzy told her) and when i touched the egg my digivice appeared in my hand thats the way to make him evolve per say i dont even know what kind of animal he is so i dont know sorry

midnight: ah okay well lets start-

the digivice starts to glow

midnight: midoriya

izumi: oh im sorry can i take this its improtant it whenever it glows that means that something really good is happening or bad 

midnight: fine but answer it here 

izumi: but

midnight: no buts 

izumi: fine

izumi taps on the digivice as izzy comes up 

izzy: _izumi! this is bad very bad! a unknown digimon has appeared in the network as if right now the digimon is eating up the data as if right now agumon and tentamon is fighting off the digimon we coulden't get the rest of the team izumi! please come here so we could transfer your digimon to the internet we need more fire power!_

tai: _izzy! this is bad ! he bised the champion level and digievole to the ultilment level we need her here now! greymon circle around him and shoot tentamon distract him! and go for the attack!_

izumi: okay! ill be there right now! keep that digimon busy till i get to your house tai!

izzy: _he is to strong for our digimon now lets digievolve them !_

_tai: right!_

izumi looked at midnight and she gave a nod and she left the room in a hurry with snowy she was ridding on snowy's back right now as she makes her way towards tai's house once she got there she knocks on the door and yuuko opens the door

yuuko: oh hello izumi did tai call you here? did you just got off of school?

izumi: yes 

yuuko: oh you brought snowy with you hi

snowy: hi

yuuko: here follow me so i can bring you to izzy and tai

izumi: thank you mam

yuuko: you have such nice manners 

izumi: my mom raised me with kindness miss 

yuuko: maybe we should invite you to dinner some day 

izumi nodded as she takes her to where tai and izzy are she opens the door 

yuuko:tai izumi is here 

tai looks behind to see izumi as he gestures her to come to him 

yuuko: alright kids im going to bake a cake 

izumi: ill help you if i get the chance 

yuuko: ok

as tai's mom left izzy looks at izumi

izzy: so uh sorry to call you on the digivice 

izumi: its fine izzy this is really important so what now?

izzy: guve me your digivice please

izumi nodded as she gives the digivice to izzy as he transfers the data to the internet as snowy was sent to the digivice and a voice was heard in the old computer 

agumon: tai snowy is here! 

tai: thats great izzy where did that digimon go?

izzy: lets see here tai izumi! he is in the telephone company! if he cuts are phone line thats the only way to connect to the internet !

tai: then let me call them!

tai begens to call them but only to be yelled at a lady izumi giggles making tai blush

then tai gets a call and izzy and izumi get close to him 

tai: hello tai speaking ?

infromon: did you program me? hahahahahaha

there was a beep and izzy looked at izumi and tai 

izzy: we just got disconnect 

tai: what next?

yuuko: kids cake is almost ready!

yuuko looks at the tv the man is saying all the phone line is dead if you are having problems then call your cellphone company 

yuuko: huh

izzy run out the door and heads for the front door

yuuko: your leaving?

izzy: dont worry ill be back save me a peice of cake!

izzy leaves as izumi and tai goes out the room with tai slumbs over the couch izumi giggles at this 

yuuko: whats the matter tai?

tai: all the phone lines are dead we can't do anything i even tired to call mimi

yuuko: oh that reminds me 

yuuko sits up and heads somewhere and comes back to give tai a letter 

tai: whats this?

yuuko: this is a letter from mimi she says she is in hawiwi

izumi: sounds like a fun place 

yuuko: i really never went to it i was busy raising tai and kari 

yuuko: oh that reminds me izumi how is UA ?

tai: wait you got into UA?!

izumi: yeah i did remember all those study sessions with izzy? and joe?

tai: yeah?

izumi: well i was studying for the entrence exam and i got first place in the written exam when izzy comes back i have to think him 

tai: so how is UA?

izumi: oh its awesome i made new friends only two i think and its fun shouta can be strict if he wants to

tai: i heard he expled a whole class once 

izumi: yeah he did but lucky us he saw something in us 

tai: man i want to go to UA but i dont think my quirk is the right one for it 

izumi: what is your quirk?

tai: its eneragy manuplation it allows me to control eneragy like i can control someones energy and give it to me or someone else i dont use it often when i do its useally the digimon i use it on 

izumi: what about izzy's quirk?

tai: well izzy's quirk is a elrectic type quirk it fits him and tentamon i never got to see his oh and what is your quirk?

izzumi: well its stockpiling if i use to much i break my bones but i got it to 100 percent but if i go beyond that i break my bones so i use it at 10 percent or 20 percent 

tai: wow 

tv: there is a new voice mall system if you have having trouble if your phone please call 171

tai looks at it 

tai: perfect

he voice calls matt and tk 

tai: matt tk this is a emergency call me right away oh and this is tai

he calls everyone to leave a voice mall

he looks at the post card that mimi sent as he groans while izumi was patting his back the front door opens to revel izzy

yuuko: welcome back izzy

izzy: thank you 

izzy: so uh when is everyone coming ?

tai groans again as he slumbs over the couch izumi looked worried 

we see izumi and tai and izzy in the room as we see tai on his back looking on the celling 

tai: what happened to the gold old days when we were a team?

izzy: we are a team tai everyone is kind of split up right now at least we have izumi here with us even tho i called her during her school hour at ua also congrats izumi

izumi: thank you izzy and thanks again for helping me study i got first place in the written exam

izzy high fived her 

izzy: nice job im proud of ya

izumi: thanks 

izumi smiled making izzy blushed and he looks away 

tai: oh and where did you dissapare to?

izzy: well i went to pick this up

as he holds a device in his hands 

tai: what is that?

izumi had glitter in her eyes as her eyes sparkle 

izumi: whoa! thats a uplink phone ! where did you get that !

izzy: i have friends thats all i am going to say

izumi pouts 

izzy: anyway we cam get on to the military internet by taping into the milltiary sattle light system

tai looks at him confused 

izumi giggled 

izumi explained what is it as he looked at izzy with a questioning look

izzy: i wont tell you where i got this 

izzy: oh and check the messagees to see if any one calls back

tai: oh right !

tai taps on the uncall voice call 

matt: hey tai what is the big emerancey ? call me back 

tk: wah!

there wassomething in the backaround made tk fall

matt: i gotta go grandma fell on tk again

the message beeps

izzy: i know someone was there! on the team

tai: did you guys bring your digivices with you?

there was a pause for a momemnt 

tk: this is tk of coruse we bagged them whats going on?

izzy: there is a evil digimon and the only one here with us is izumi and agumon tentamon and snowy are fighting it ! but they need help get your digivices and go to a computer ! as fast as u can

matt: the closet thing that we have a compture is an a oldtimer building so we can get there as fast as possible!

izzy looked at his laptop 

izzy: the uplink is working now where is he?

tai: look he sent a another email "im close to him" close to who?

izzy: he is in america!

tai: but he does not have a green card !

at UA

nezu was trying to find a way to slove this internet issue as he was doing this a image popped on his screen

nezu: what is this?

it was a picture of inframon

in class 1a

bakugo: why did izumi have to leave so early? and she is not calling her phone

Iida: maybe she had to take care of some bussinuss 

ochako: guys look at your phons there is a image showing up!

everyone looked at their phone to see a figure on there phones 

momo: what is this?

Iida: i don't know hopefully the goverment is trying to slove it 

bakugo: hm i have a feeling something bad is happening 

with izumi tai and izzy

izzy: well he is in new york now eating all the data in the subways and going for another subway 

tai: that will stop him for sure !

izzy: i better let willus knew that infomon is heading in his dierection but i gotta wonder what would have happen if the virus never attacked it 

tai: i have a question to why are you guys drinking that junk! 

izumi: ive been thirsty so she gave me this and it tast good 

izzy: look if you dont want to eat heathly does not mean i have to 

tai: dont say i did not warn you guys 

there was a screen pop up showing matt and tk 

matt: we got our digivices 

tk: noe what?

izzy: we will tell jedi to upload gabumon and patomon to the web ! 

matt: you can do that?

izumi giggles: that what i said when he uploaded snowy to the net 

there was some other voice on matts side 

tai: who are all those werid people 

matt: they are not werid they are my friends considering this is only computer in this town

tai: jedi said he is allmost done uploading your digimon to the web

izzy: hey tai do you mind if i have yours?

tai: izzy your the bravest kid i have ever known you to izumi

izumi: hey like i said i was thristy 

with agumon and tentamon

agumon: we are going back in! 

tentamon: im assumening that tai and izzy were unseccsfull of finding anything else

snowy: i am here as well! izumi is on the other side!

agumon: snowy!

tentamon: well at least we have snowy

gabumon: sorry we are late!

patomon: i was surfing the net and past out

tentamon and agumon and snowy: gabumon and patomon!

patomon: is tk on this ride?

gabumon: he is not tall enough 

on the screen it shows matt

matt: gabumon!

tk: patomon!

izzy: safe it for later we have work to do!

tentamon: put your wings and hands inside at all rides

izzy: remember guys this digimon is dangerece you need to stay focus escpeccally you snowy you dont have much fighting experince 

snowy: roger!

they got out to see inframon doing something 

izumi: wait that is the digimon?

izzy: yes we need to be careful it crushed us last time 

inframon: dont interfre im looking for the programer 

matt: he is cheeseing us its time to digievolve 

tai: yeah!

izumi: you better digievolve to snowy! 

snowy: right!

gabumon: gabumon warp digievolve to!

agumon: agumon warp digivolve to!

snowy: snowagumon digivolves to!

at UA

nezu was staring at his computer looking at the creatures evolving somehow he regonice that snowy was there he can't call because of the phone lines being down or dead 

with the class 

bakugo: guys come here! come look at this

all of the class crowd around bakugo to look at his phone to see agumon and gabumon and snowy digivolving 

bakugo: thats snowy! but who are those?

Iida: i dont know but look! 

gabumon: metel gaururmon!

agumon: wargreymon! 

snowy: blizzard greymon!

kirishima: the one with the shield on his back look so manly so does the metel dog 

mina: yeah

momo: but why are they doing that?

bakguo: its because they are attacking him! 

bakugo points at the strange digimon with just a body with 8 legs

with izzy and tai and izumi 

izumi could not handle any more until she find herself next to snowy as she looks up to see a confsued look on snowy's face 

izzy: izumi!!! how did you end up there!! 

izumi: i-i-i dont know i just wanted to fight along side snowy!

as wargreymon and metalgeruramon attacks inframon 

tk: patamon you better digiolve to

patamon: right!

patamon: patamon digiolve to!

infomon: infomon digiovle to deabromon

deabroromon: cable crusher

as he swings his arms at patamon

tentamon: ill save you!

tentamon gets caught to

tentamon: ow!

deabroromon aims for izumi 

deabroromon: red recker

a red beam shoots at izumi but to be tanked by snowy grabing her 

wargreymon comes from behind and punched him sending him to a wall

snowy: are you okay izumi?

izumi: im fine but what about you?

snowy: im fine

tai: tentamon protect izumi wargreymon attack!

wargreymon attacks deabroromon as he was sent into a another wall

izzy: its n-no u-use 

tai: what are you talking about? we are winning

izzy: this is going to be it

tai: yeah great huh?

izzy: not that!

tai: whats going on!

izzy: there is something wrong with me 

tai: whats wrong with you?

izzy: i think its your mothers recipe

izzy went to the restroom

matt: tai i think something is wrong!

as wargreymon and metalgarurumon atttacks deabroromon dodges snowy attacks with a snow beam and he was hit by it 

tai: come on! 

tai hits the comptuer as the blue screen comes up

wargreymon stopped moving snowy saw this and covers izumi with his back as he stopped moving to

matt: tai where did you go! wargreymon stopped so did snowy! and izumi is still there! being protected by snowy ! metalgarurumon protect izumi and snowy!

metalgaurumon: im on it !

deabroromon attacks with constent red reckers as he was shooting metalgaurumon as he howled in pain 

with izzy and tai

tai: oh no no no nono nonononoononono we need to protect izumi! 

izzy:i feel a lot better ack! tai what did you do!

tai: it was not my fault besides who told you to go to the bathroom in such a improtant time!

izzy: IZUMI COULD BE STUCK THERE TAI IT WAS YOUR FAULT ALL WE KNOW THAT WE HOPE SNOWY IS PROTECTING HER RIGHT NOW IF WE LOOSE HER IM GOING TO PLAME YOU!?

tai: i-im sorry

izzy: your buying me dinner next time we are going to a place to eat with your mom and your paying 

tai: right 

the screen turned on 

they see a mess of destruction

matt: hey where were you! you lucky that izumi is still alive!

tai: what happend to him where is izumi? wargreymon snowy! 

snowy: she is right h-here

snowy opens his arms to revel izumi slightly crying as she was holding on to snowy

wargreymon: tai i cant move!

tai: look at izumi she is scared i failed her and i failed him

izzy: izumi im sorry we failed to protect you 

matt: hey no need to be pouting snowy protected izumi 

deabroromon: hahaha go back to the beginning 

tai: he sent a another email! "who can count backwords from ten?"

tai: is this some sort of math test?

tk: whats that?

matt: hey whats with the timer?

tai: he is making copy's of him self! he is multiplying 

izzy: its get worse the military just sent two nuclar missiels

tai: HUH?!

izzy: willys says he has no explaintion on it and he is in the pentagons computers! i hope i did not lead him there with my sattle light uplink! one of the missels is headed for coleodo! they are going to land less then 10 minutes unless the pro heroes evacate in time for the city! there ! 

tai: that explains the timer but what aboutt he other missle !

tai: izzy?

izzy; the other missle its heading towards UA

tai: WHAT?! do you think all might can stop the missle?!

izzy: i dont know! he may be strong enough to do so but he might get killed!

tai: how many are there right now?

izzy: oh no there is 75 thousen in counting 

wargreymon: tai

izzy: that does not sound like my stomach

wargreymon: tai have faith ill find the origanle

tai: wargreymon

metalgaurumon: ill help you 

snowy: ill help as well

izumi: but snowy you might

snowy: i have you izumi as long i have you i can do anything 

izumi: right

matt: izumi and metalgaurumon and snowy

izzy: they are so slow its because of all of the emails! they are slowing down our digimon processing speed! but what about izumi?

izumi: i can move fast ! 

izzy: alright i need to email everyone to stop emailing us so our digimon can get back at full strength and while thats happening izumi can come up with a plan

tai: are you crazy izzy? that will take to long! oh now were!

yuuko: just about 

joe's teacher: finished !

joe: it can't end like this !

wargreymon metalgaurumon and snowy and izumi are riding thrugh the internet 

izzy was looking at his computer he was lost for words as many emails covers his screen 

tai on the other hand is looking at the computer with the digimon and izumi riding in the cyber space

matt was also looking at the computer 

tk: tell me will they make it ? will izumi be okay?

matt: im sure they will make it izumi as snowy

tai: dont give up guys no matter what happens

as wargreymon and metalgaurumon and snowy and izumi arriaves they see a bunch of deabroromons covering the whole thing 

matt: how many are there?

izzy: i dont know i stopped counted its over a million properly

deabroromon starts attacking and shooting lasers as wargreymon and metalgaurumon and snowy dodges them while snowy is covering izumi's body with his and metalgaurumon gets hit as he howls in pain

tai: metalgaurumon! 

wargreymon starts to get it as he cries in pain

tk: wargreymon started to slow down again! im getting worried for izumi! 

they see the worst happened they see snowy covers izumi body with his as he gets it 

izzy: its the emails they are coming faster then ever its slowing down the proccesing speed even more! and possibly hurting izumi! 

tai: i hope izumi does not get hurt! 

izzy: please guys stop sending emails i know your intentions are good but your really hurting my friends cause here!? she's lucky that snowy is protecting her right now!?

tai: OH NO IZUMI?! 

they see snowy standing there beated up as he lets go of izumi 

with izumi 

izumi: snowy?

snowy: im sorry

izumi: no i want to fight with you! i want to beat this digimon! so fight with me!

as her digivice starts to glows snowy goes back to snowagumon as there was a big green and orange light surrounding them as izumi starts to slowly goes into snowy

snowy: snowagumon biomerge to!

snowy starts to change his hands and feet and chest to something metal appears as a sword forms on snowy hands as angle wings forms on his back as his head forms into all of his evolvions as his face turns into a halemet that has a snowagumons hat on his head 

amimon: amimon!

everyone froze no one said a word as the new digivoltion was done it was an angle with knights amor with a light sword and a light bow on his or her back 

izzy: w-what i-is t-that?

tai: t-they merged 

izzy: i-its a new digivolution! 

amimon slashes its sword as it takes out half of the deabrorumons and takes out its light cannon as it shoots everywhere they spotted the original one with one quick move amimon slashed it with its sword as the clock fades the timer stops to only 5 minutes left tai and izzy let out a sigh of relieve 

izzy: ive never seen this new evolution amimon huh? i guess izumi was an angle 

tai: dont tell me about it but what about wargreymon and metalgaurumon?

amimon goes to the damage digimon and cost something on them with green light over them as they began to heal as they wake up to see amimon looked at them at nodded blinding light came when it was gone izumi and snowy was with tai and izzy passed out on the ground 

matt: what was that new digivolution?

izzy: i dont know but at least it stopped the missles 

yuuko comes in to see izumi and snowy passed out

yuuko: umm what happend?

izzy: oh she fell alseep

yuuko: oh okay i should take her home when she wakes up

tai: that would be good mom

after some time izumi and snowy woke up

izumi: wah what happend?

tai: you fused with snowy thats what happend 

izumi: how?

snowy: i can't remeber its all fuzzy

izzy: thats a shame

izumi: did we do a new digiovlution?

izzy: yes it was called amimon it letterally looked like an angel 

tai: yeah

yuuko: glad you are awake izumi im going to take you home 

izumi: okay i guess see you sometime later in the weeknds or at least after school

tai: alright bye have a safe drive!

yuuko took izumi home her mother cired a lot while yuuko just cringed at the sight of the waterfall of tries that inko made 

inko: i was soo worried when they said the phone lines are dead and i could not call you!

izumi: dont worry i was at tai's house 

inko: okay thank you yuuko for bringing izumi home

yuuko: no problem inko im happy to help 

inko: anyway we should head to bed right now have a nice night yuuko

yuuko: you to inko

yuuko leaves as izumi went to her bed while snowy was on the ground passed out izumi giggled and placed a cover above izumi went to her bed and passed out as soon she touched the bed 


End file.
